


You've Got To Talk To Me

by flickawhip



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cast:</p><p>Sarah Newlin <br/>Pam Swynford De Beaufort </p><p>Picks up post Hurt Me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Pained Cries

Pam screams, crying painfully and reaches blindly for the coffin in front of her. Her maker is gone. Eric is dead. She's not sure who killed him but all she can feel is pain. She is screaming again as something silver embeds in her hand, a stake, and then it starts to emit UV light. Sarah, who has been knelt at her side the entire time pulls hard on the stake, ignoring Pam's snarl until, finally, it comes free. She places it on the floor, stands and stamps on it. Once, twice, three times. It shatters into dust and she sighs, moving to kneel again. Pam is weeping now, bloody tears streaming down her cheeks and over her wounded hand. It's healing. Slowly. Sarah knows instantly what needs to happen and moves to select the one shard of the silver construct that stayed in one piece, stabbing it painfully into her wrist, letting out a guttural snarl of her own, before pressing it to Pam's lips. Pam drinks, suckling hard and drawing soft keening moans from Sarah, until eventually she drops Sarah's arm, noting that the woman she and Eric captured, bled and sold is now the only woman she wants anywhere near her. Despite everything Sarah is the one who treats her gently, strokes tears from her cheeks, holds her as she screams, and comforts her. Sarah's own eyes are bright with tears and she speaks gently. 

"I'm so sorry."

Sarah flinches as Pam stares at her, openly frightened and yet... she stays. 

"You loved him..."

"He was my maker... my reason to be here with Tara gone and... now Eric..."

"You have me."

"Why?"

Sarah blinks, then smiles slightly shyly, her tongue touching the front of her teeth as she thinks. 

"Because... you saved me from _Stackhouse_... from Eric. From the men who would have drained me."

"I _used_ you."

"So did everyone I've ever loved. Daddy saw me as a doll to dress up and take around for his friends to fondle, Mama used me as a punching bag... the men in my life saw me simply as a good time, someone who wouldn't fight them off..." 

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because..."

A deep breath, heart beating fast and Sarah speaks softly. 

"Because I think we need each other."

Pam considers her, knows the woman is holding something back but doesn't push for now. 

"Then we should get rid of the rusty coffins and find a double wide..."

" _What?_ "

"You need to be human...but I need you safe."

"So you want me to stay with you... every day?"

"Yes..."

"And you still want to sell me..."

"Only until we have enough to live on for a while... enough to rebuild the bar."

"Promise... Promise me."

Pam stares at her, anger and something else flickering in her eyes, then sighs. 

" _Fuck._ "

A breath, just long enough to let Pam speak. 

"Fine. I promise."


	2. Chapter 1 - You've Got To Talk To Me

Nightmares.. Pam wakes instantly when Sarah begins to sob, curling tightly around her. Instinct tells her that something, and she doesn't know what, is clawing at Sarah, tearing at her. She can feel the way Sarah trembles and she hates it. She had first given Sarah her blood so she could find her once they had dealt with the Yukuza. The second and third times had been when Sarah was hurting. Pam knew, remembered, torturing the woman, selling her body and blood and now... now she can tell it's screwed up Sarah enough that the woman refuses to say what it is that upsets her. Sarah half-turns in her arms, stunning her by clinging to her, face buried in her neck, sobs weakening her and causing her already thin body to seem all the more fragile. Pam sighs softly, lets the woman cry and thinks about speaking. Before she can Sarah is asleep again. Pam prays that this time maybe Sarah can rest without nightmares. It doesn't work, Sarah begins to cry again, still not awake, still sobbing in her sleep, crying as something, or perhaps someone, haunted her. She woke again within minutes, still sobbing pathetically. Pam sighs, strokes a hand through her hair and speaks softly. 

"Sarah..."

" _Don't._ "

Pam falls silent, then speaks softly. 

"What's going on..."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Sarah..."

"Pam. Please.."

Sarah's voice rings out and she sits up, pushing the coffin open and walking away, shaking as she sits on the stairs, head in her hands. 

Pam sighs, forcing herself to rise and go after her. Although she isn't in the sunlight she is still having to fight to help her. She stumbles once, then rights herself and pushes on. 

"Sarah... come on... tell me what's happening?"

"Just leave me alone..."

Sarah runs then, making for the bar. Pam gives in, letting her go and returning to the coffin, hating her tiredness for stopping her, hating that Sarah's damaged strength is partly her fault and loathing that she's fallen for the woman. Her voice shakes and she whispers 'Fuck' to herself. 

Sarah is asleep when Pam finally rises, asleep in the back office of the bar, tired. Pam hates herself for waking the woman and dragging her down to the chains, her voice soft as she clamps the girl in place. 

"Just close it out."

"How?"

"Just focus on me."

Pam's voice is unusually soft, her touch light as she combs Sarah's hair off her neck, hating the girl's shiver. 

"How... many?"

"Five...then tomorrow Four... then the next night Three..."

"Do I get nights off...?"

"Not until we have the money."

Sarah sighs, nods and forces herself not to panic. 

"Alright."

Pam can feel the girl's fear and speaks gently, her tone almost flat. 

"Just remember... once we have the money it will never happen again."

"Then we live off New Blood money?"

"Yes."

Sarah nods, and waits. Pam fetches the feeders and Sarah locks eyes with Pam, hating every bite that comes. It seems the five want to feed at once, five payments and one minute of pain. She shivers as they begin to stroke her body, then cries out weakly as they bite, the strangled sob low in her throat. The minute seems to drag by and when they leave, four of them willingly, one fighting to go back, she slumps. Pam is at her side in moments, feeding her and gently healing each bite, their eyes meeting as Pam works. Sarah feels something begin to rise in her throat and swallows slightly, coughing when the taste of bile rises anyway. Pam catches her as she collapses. The lack of both blood and sleep breaks her and she slumps uselessly in Pam's arms. 

" _Fuck..._ "

Pam's word is a hiss as she picks Sarah up, settling her gently on the sofa she's dragged down to the basement, her instinct leading her to lift Sarah into her lap. She feeds the girl again, sensing Sarah is weak, too weak. She won't lose her. 

Sarah feeds, sleep taking her in seconds. Pam sighs, settles the girl in the coffin and settling beside her to watch her sleep. Sarah doesn't wake this time but it's clear she is suffering nightmares. Pam moves to wrap the girl in her arms, letting herself cry in silence. Sarah is breaking and she knows, she can feel, how weak she is. Four more days of feeding may kill her. 

They push on in the same way for another two nights before Pam finally speaks up again. 

"You've got to talk to me... Sarah... whatever it is that makes you so scared..."

"I keep..."

Sarah's voice breaks and she's sobbing as she finishes. 

"I keep seeing _Steve..._ "

"He's _dead_ Sarah."

"I KNOW."

The words burst from Sarah and she stares blindly at Pam. 

"I can't stop seeing him Pam... I can't get him out of my head."

"There's more than that..."

"I can't handle all these... men."

"Sarah..."

"Please. Sell my blood, fine... but only take women."

"You were serious before weren't you?"

"About wanting to be with you... yes, about hating men... yes. I spent so long using myself, using my body to please men thinking I could find god... now I don't care... I just want to _live._ "

Pam nods silently, thinking carefully before speaking. 

"Then we take only women... at least until we don't have to anymore."

A pause, in which she thinks a little further then moves on sheer instinct to kiss Sarah, the kiss neither gentle or rough, just firm and demanding, a claim. 

Sarah emits a low gasp and her eyes close even as Pam pushes on, laying proper claim to Sarah, her voice husky when she pulls back. 

"Sarah Anabel Newlin... You are _mine._ "

Sarah's breath falters and she smiles, nodding.


	3. Look Into My Eyes, There's Nothing Here But Love For You

Sarah sits bolt upright shortly before dawn with a definite scream of fear, Pam sighs, rolls her eyes and pulls her back down, curling tightly around her and speaking gently. 

"Just one more night Sarah... one more night."

Sarah swallows, nods and sighs, curling closer to Pam with a weak sob, burying her face in the vampire's neck, smiling as Pam brushes her hair. She had never really expected to find herself falling for Pam, or wanting to be a vampire, and when Pam had turned her down flat she had been horrified but now... with Pam wrapped around her and quietly stroking her hair, she had a feeling she'd be happy with her, as a human... _Pam's_ human, or as a vampire. Either way, she very much hoped what Pam had said before was wrong, that she would both go down on her and let Sarah go down on her. Sarah may have always acted the innocent, but she wasn't... not completely. 

Pam sighs again softly and Sarah swears she can feel the vampire's lips press to her forehead as she sleeps, her grip on Pam never loosening. 

Pam wakes her just after nightfall, clamps her into the chains with a slight smile and pulls the girl's hair into a braid, stroking her neck gently, her lips brushing Sarah's ear. 

"You can do this."

Her hand is light on Sarah's thigh as she positions her, her smile lightly teasing at the vampire waiting to feed. 

"Only for a full minute."

She reminds the other girl, her grip tight on Sarah's waist as she feels the girl tremble. This time she stays in place behind Sarah, keeping her upright and, when the vampire releases her, cradling her as she shivers and cries, waiting for the other vampire to leave before locking the basement behind her, using vampire speed to return to her side, her touch ghosting lightly over Sarah's back as she cradles her closer, letting her free. Sarah is crying softly, clearly pained and Pam growls as she notes the slight tears where the vampire didn't release fully before pulling back. She moves around Sarah, still gripping her, and tears at her wrist with sharp fangs, lightly tracing the blood within against Sarah's thigh, then raising the wound to Sarah's lips. 

" _Drink..._ "

She speaks softly but insistently and Sarah obeys, stopping only when Pam pulls back, her eyes meeting Pam's and softening noticeably. Sarah always tries to play the same angry woman she had started out as... but when the clients have left it's clear she loves Pam. She doesn't need to say it, but Pam will not turn her yet, not until she's sure. 

The two are lying in silence before Sarah speaks softly. 

"Did you mean what you said on the carousel?" 

"At the time? Yes..."

"And now?"

"Now... Now I don't know."

Pam admits. 

"You've had so much of my blood now I feel.. drawn to you."

Sarah's silence is broken only by a muffled sob and Pam curses softly. 

"What I mean is... _any_ underlying attraction I felt... is intensified now."


	4. I'm The One You Can Always Turn To

Sarah is silent as they rest, Pam has pulled her closer, let her cling as she sleeps and when she wakes it's to find Pam has a hand in her hair and a hand on her back, cradling her almost like a child. She wakes slowly, her face pressed into Pam's neck and she smiles as she breathes in, the softness of Pam's touch is in hard contrast to how deeply growly she can be, but Sarah knows, for once, she has found a way past Pam's defenses. Pam's lips brush her forehead and she looks up, smiling slightly. 

"Hey.."

"Hey."

Pam's voice is flat but she smiles slightly, her tone lighter as she adds. 

"How are you feeling?"

"Better."

Pam smirks then, moves to kiss her cheek and stands, stepping out of the coffin and picking Sarah out and into her arms. Sarah doesn't tense this time, sensing that something has changed. 

"Bar's closed... it's just you and me tonight."

"Oh."

Sarah's breath catches in her throat as she looks up at Pam, her eyes shining slightly. 

"Does that mean..."

"It means we have the money, we've got to rebuild, repaint... make this place ours."

"And... what about me?"

"Let's talk about that later..."

"Okay."

Sarah's response is light but it's clear from the instant knife of pain that drives through Pam's heart that the girl is hurting. 

"Listen... Sarah... You know I care about you, I just... need to be sure that everything will be ready before we do this... before we can't go back."

"The bar is... pretty perfect."

"No."

Pam's word comes quickly and Sarah sighs. 

"Well... what needs doing?"

"We need to get rid of that fucking throne..."

Sarah smirks. 

"You don't want to be the pretty vampire in the spotlight?"

"No... I want us to share the space, we need a bigger seat, for two of us."

Sarah falls silent, considering, then speaks softly. 

"We had a couples seat at the Light Of Day Institute?"

"You sure about that?"

Pam looks at her with such care in her eyes that Sarah smiles softly. 

"I told you... I want you to make me a _vampire_ , I want to be _yours_... the seat would be a start."

Silence falls and Pam, eventually, speaks softly. 

"You mean it, don't you?"

"Yes. I meant it then, I meant it now." 

"Even after..."

"Even after that. We made money, we can change this place to be ours... and we can be.... _together._ "

The two fall silent again and Pam, eventually, smiles. 

"Who knew I'd go and fall for Sarah Newlin?"

"Yeah, well... who knew that Sarah Newlin had a heart..."

"Hey."

Pam catches Sarah's face in her hands, not letting her look away. 

"I saw it. I didn't want to believe it... but I _saw_ it."

Her words are followed by the first real kiss they share, Pam eventually releasing Sarah's face to pull her closer, deepening the kiss slightly. Sarah does not fight it, instead she melts into the kiss, letting herself want Pam, letting herself respond. She can feel her heart beating fast, way too fast, but it feels right, everything with Pam feels right. 

They spend the rest of the night repainting the walls, softening the red to a lighter shade, the walls go from black to the dark red they had used before and Sarah smiles when they finish. 

"It looks... like us."

Pam smiles at her words, saying nothing before leading her back to the coffin, the bed, they share.


	5. Chapter 4 - Have A Little Faith In Me

They lie side by side before Sarah gives in and nestles closer, curling into Pam with a contented sigh. She might not have wanted to fall for Pam, but she has, and having Pam holding her, even when they sleep, feels right. Pam feels right. They fit together perfectly. Pam smiles, kisses her forehead lightly and watches as she sleeps, waiting for dawn to let herself rest. Sarah sleeps easily now, curled tightly against her. It seems that being close helps them both. 

The two of them still have not really talked about sex, if they'd have it or not... if they could handle it with Sarah still a human. That would change by the next night. 

Sarah had woken first, as she often did, moving away to get a bottle of New Blood for Pam, by now she could handle the bottles without wanting to smash them. They were needed to keep vampires alive and, since she loved Pam, she would do whatever it took to keep her alive. 

Pam had woken to the scent of New Blood, smiling as she accepted the bottle from Sarah, who seemed to be watching her with a guarded smile. 

"What?"

Pam's question is softer than usual. 

"Are you ever going to... to fuck me?"

Sarah's voice breaks and she looks away, stunned when Pam moves to kiss her fiercely. 

"I didn't want to rush you, you idiot human."

"And... are you ever going to turn me?"

"I... you mean vampire, right?"

"Of course."

Sarah's smirk is cheeky. 

"I want to _taste_ you first."

Pam's voice is soft and she smirks when Sarah shivers. 

"I've had your blood, now I want you... _all_ of you."

Sarah's smile turns almost evil as she speaks. 

"So _take_ me... right here, right now..."

"I couldn't... I'd _hurt_ you."

"Hey, have a little faith in me... I'll tell you when it's too much."

Pam pauses, their eyes lock and then, in a blur of movement, they are both naked, Sarah is sat on the table in the corner and Pam is kissing her fiercely, her fangs popping as she runs hands up over Sarah's naked body. Sarah arches to her touch with a near keen of need and she smiles, dropping to her knees, her tongue pushing instantly into Sarah, her pace is fast, demanding and she smiles when Sarah cries out, hands digging into her shoulders. The woman's climax doesn't last long and yet, when she's finally finished, she is smiling whilst simultaneously crying. 

"Hey... no crying..."

"Sorry... I'm... sorry, that was just... so _good._ "

"Yeah, rock your world a bit, did I?"

"Just a bit."

Pam laughs, nuzzling her neck gently. 

Sarah's response was a smile as she stretched, letting Pam sink her teeth in, her eyes flickering closed as she finally slipped into a new life.


End file.
